Kwiat Wiśni
by Lauren Minoure
Summary: O Byakuyi i Hisanie. Napisane pod wpływem piosenki Yui Makino.


Męczyło mnie i w końcu napisałam; pod wpływem impulsu, który dopadł mnie wczoraj w nocy. Zmieniłam trochę, żeby nie było takiego patosu i sztuczności, jak w mandze.

Dedykowane Aliś - za to, że napisała miniaturkę o Byakuyi i tym samym zainspirowała mnie i ośmieliła do opisania Kuchikiego. Dziękuję. Polecam czytać przy piosence Yui Makino „You are my love".

Spojler najnowszego chaptera mangi.

* * *

**Kwiat Wiśni**

Byakuya zawsze podejmował właściwe decyzje, a przynajmniej zawsze ponosił ich konsekwencje. Tego wymagała od niego pozycja zarówno kapitana, jak i głowy klanu — musiał być wzorem dla innych.

Poślubienie Hisany nie było wyjątkiem. Jej łagodność i aura spokoju, jaką wokół siebie roztaczała była czymś, czego Byakuya poszukiwał w rezydencji Kuchikich od zawsze i nigdy umiał znaleźć. Wśród pogrążonych w półmroku, oświetlonych żółtawym światłem lampionów korytarzy, w tradycyjnie urządzonych gabinetach i sypialniach, wreszcie w idealnie utrzymanym ogrodzie pełnym drzew wiśni — nigdzie nie było miejsca, które koiłoby nerwy Kuchikiego i pozwalało choć na kilka sekund uwolnić się od masek i ciasnego, klanowego kołnierza, który nosił przez całe swoje życie. Właściwie Byakuya tak się do niego przyzwyczaił, że zapewne czułby się nieswojo, gdyby wszelkie zasady i kodeksy rozpłynęły się w nicości, jednak czasami odczuwał potrzebę odpoczynku. Zawsze karcił się za te myśli i powracał do dokumentacji swojego składu, by je odpędzić. Zawsze jednak te uczucia powracały, wciąż i wciąż, za każdym razem tak samo dokuczliwe, za każdym razem przynosząc z sobą tą samą, chłodna pustkę.

I, kiedy po raz kolejny walczył z tymi emocjami, pojawiła się Hisana. Na początku była jedną z jego służących, stopniowo jednak Byakuya zaczynał traktować ją inaczej — zakazał się kłaniać i spuszczać wzrok, gdy się do niego zwracała, aż w końcu kazał ją zwolnić z upokarzającej funkcji. Hisana dostała własną sypialnię, mieszkała razem z nim, spędzała z nim czas aż w końcu Kuchiki odważył się poprosić ją o rękę. A raczej nie poprosić, a zapytać. Bez ukłonów, bez klękania, bez próśb i zapewnień. Hisana rozumiała. I nie odmówiła.

* * *

_Patrzył na nią uważnie, czekając na odpowiedź. Duma nie pozwalała mu uklęknąć czy choćby się ukłonić, jednak Hisana nie wydawała się tego od niego wymagać. Uśmiechnęła się tylko tym swoim delikatnym, łagodnym uśmiechem, który za każdym razem wprowadzał Byakuyę w stan spokoju i harmonii. Kobieta ciaśniej otuliła się ciemnoróżowym płaszczem i delikatnie, jakby nieśmiało, wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku brylantowego pierścionka, leżącego w ozdobnym pudełku w otoczeniu płatków kwiatu wiśni._

— _Oczywiście, że tak, Byakuya-sama — odparła._

_Włożyła podarunek na palec. Wyglądał idealnie — gustowny i delikatny tak, jak drobna dłoń Hisany, którą po chwili uścisnął. Płatki kwiatów wiśni opadły z najbliższego drzewa i zatańczyły na wietrze. _

_Wyglądały zupełnie jak drobne ostrza Senbonzakury i niemal przy każdej walce Byakuyi stawał przed oczami obraz uśmiechniętej twarzy Hisany._

* * *

„Byakuya-sama."

Choć Byakuya bardzo tego chciał, nigdy nie potrafił namówić Hisany, by przestała go tak nazywać. Nie do końca wiedział, czy wynikało to z przyzwyczajenia, jakich nabyła, będąc jeszcze służącą, czy dlatego, że nadal uważała się za kogoś gorszego od niego — Kuchikiego Byakuyi, głowy najpotężniejszego z wszystkich szlachetnych klanów Seireitei.

Z czasem Byakuya przyzwyczaił się do takiego stanu rzeczy, choć zawsze, kiedy słyszał te słowa, czuł, że pomiędzy nim a Hisaną jest jakiś dystans — cienka, niemal niewidzialna szyba, której na co dzień nie zauważał. Ale ona była, była i przeszkadzała, nie pozwalała Byakuyi złamać wszystkich swoich wytworzonych przez lata barier. Ta cienka przeszkoda czasami pękała, a z czasem robiło się na niej coraz więcej rys. Najczęściej dochodziło do tego wieczorami, kiedy razem z Hisaną siadywali sami w ogrodzie lub kiedy przed snem, po ciężkim dniu w pracy, delikatne dłonie żony masowały jego kark, ramiona i plecy, przynosząc ulgę zesztywniałym, napiętym mięśniom.

Jednak zdarzały się też dni, kiedy Byakuya powracał do swojego dawnego, samotnego trybu życia, którego samotność była jeszcze dotkliwsza, bo pod nieobecność Hisany zimna pustka bardziej dawała mu się we znaki.

Te dni były czasem wędrówek żony po dzielnicach Rukongai. Kuchiki się temu sprzeciwiał, nie chciał, by Hisana wracała do miejsca, gdzie spędziła jeden z najgorszych okresów w swoim życiu. Ona o tym wiedziała, jednak pewna siebie i uparta wracała tam, by naprawić popełniony wiele lat wcześniej błąd.

* * *

_Siedział właśnie przy niskim, tradycyjnym biurku i wypełniał dokumentację. Za oknem robiło się już ciemno, jednak Byakuya nie wstawał mimo bolącego, zesztywniałego od długotrwałego siedzenia karku. Nie lubił zostawiać niedokończonej pracy i potem odkładać jej w nieskończoność. I chociaż śpieszyło mu się do żony i ich wspólnego wieczoru, zasady trzymały go przy biurku oświetlonym delikatnym światłem lampki._

_W pewnym momencie do jego uszu dobiegło ciche pukanie._

— _Proszę — powiedział nieco zły, że przeszkadzano mu w pracy._

_Usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanych drzwi, jednak nie odwrócił głowy, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma ani czasu, ani ochoty, by poświęcać czas któremuś z służących, zwłaszcza jeśli ten przerwał swemu panu pracę. Powinien cicho wykonać swoje zadanie i w milczeniu odejść. Jednak służący nie odchodził. Byakuya czuł jego obecność, jego wzrok na swoich plecach. Zatopił się w pełnym ukrytej złości i dezaprobaty milczeniu, które mówiło więcej niż jakakolwiek reprymenda._

— _Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Byakuya-sama. — Kuchiki dobrze wiedział, że żaden jego sługa nie ma tak łagodnego, kojącego gniew głosu._

_Starannie odłożył pędzelek i pokryte już swoim równym, wąskim, wykaligrafowanym pismem dokumenty i odwrócił głowę. Hisana nieco niepewnie stała w progu, szczupła dłoń opierając o framugę drzwi. Lampiony delikatnie oświetlały jej twarz, dzięki czemu lśniła ona na tle zapadającego już za jej plecami zmierzchu. Kobieta poprawiła rękawy różowego, kwiecistego kimona._

_Byakuya kiwnął głową, dając żonie nieme przyzwolenie na kontynuowanie. Mimo że już od roku byli małżeństwem, Hisana nie odzwyczaiła się jeszcze od nawyków nabranych podczas służby w rezydencji Kuchikich. _

_Kobieta podeszła do wskazanej jej przez Byakuyę poduszki i usiadła na niej. Przez chwilę trwali w milczeniu._

— _Nigdy ci o tym nie wspominałam, ale kiedy żyłam w Rukongai miałam młodszą siostrę — zaczęła niespodziewanie Hisana. — Trafiłyśmy tam razem. Rukia... ona była jeszcze dzieckiem. — Spuściła głowę. — A ja ją tam zostawiłam, Byakuya-sama. Zostawiłam i odeszłam._

— _Hisana... — Chciał jej przerwać, jednak potrząsnęła głową. _

— _Nie — zaprzeczyła niespodziewanie gwałtownie. — Nie jestem godna, by być jej siostrą. Nie powinnam nawet tak siebie nazywać. Przez lata się wahałam i próbowałam... Teraz już wiem, co powinnam zrobić. — Spojrzała Byakuyi w oczy. — Muszę ją odnaleźć, Byakuya-sama.._

_Byakuya milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak powstrzymać Hisanę przed wyprawą do dzielnic Rukongai. Nie chciał, by przebywała z tamtejszymi ludźmi, w głębi serca bał się, że coś może jej się tam stać, że może zarazić się jakimś wirusem, chorobą, których w tych obskurnych częściach Soul Society było przecież mnóstwo. Żona, tak jak jeszcze chyba nigdy, wydawała mu się krucha i delikatna. _

— _Dobrze więc. Niezwłocznie rozkażę poszukiwania. Służba się tym zajmie — odparł pewien, że to dobre rozwiązanie._

_Ale Hisana ponownie pokręciła stanowczo głową._

— _Dziękuję, Byakuya-sama, ale chcę zrobić to sama. Jestem jej to winna — odparła, odwracając wzrok. — Dlatego chciałam z tobą porozmawiać — pójdę do Rukongai. Chciałabym wyruszyć już jutro rano._

_Byakuya milczał. Chciał, tak bardzo chciał zatrzymać ją tu, przy sobie, jednak doskonale wiedział, że nie może, że mu nie wolno. Nie po tym, jak zobaczył w oczach Hisany taki żal i zdecydowanie — niemą prośbę skierowaną do niego, zimnego Kuchikiego Byakuyi, którego łagodniejszą stronę znała tylko ona. Bo, choć żona nie powiedziała tego wprost, to on wiedział, że prosi go o pozwolenie i bez niego nie odejdzie. _

_Nagle kobieta spuściła głowę. _

— _Zostawiłam ją, Byakuya-sama._

_Nawet nie zauważył kiedy głowa Hisany znalazła się na jego ramieniu, a dłoń — w jego uścisku. Czarne włosy łaskotały go w policzek niczym tańczące na wietrze płatki kwiatów wiśni._

* * *

Doskonale pamiętał, że nie pomogły żadne słowa. W tamtej chwili pozwolił Hisanie na przeszukiwanie Rukongai i miał cichą, czysto egoistyczną nadzieję, że na tej jednej nieobecności wszystko się zakończy. Przez długie samotne dwa tygodnie niemal całkowicie oddawał się pracy i obowiązkom klanowym, byle zapomnieć o tym, że jego żona błąka się po dzielnicach Soul Society. Brudnych dzielnicach pełnych hałaśliwego, agresywnego plebsu mieszkającego w obskurnych i pełnych najróżniejszych pasożytów i bakterii, rozpadających się chatach. Byakuya był w Rukongai tylko kilka razy i żadnej z tych wizyt nie wspominał dobrze, a obraz dzielnic zamieszkiwanych przez ludzkie dusze kojarzył mu się tylko z ubóstwem i brudem.

Pamiętał swoją ulgę, kiedy Hisana w końcu wróciła — nieco brudniejsza, chudsza i wymizerowana, ale cała i zdrowa. Radość Byakuyi znacznie jednak zmalała, kiedy usłyszał, że to nie koniec i że za jakiś czas żona zamierza powtórzyć swoją wyprawę. Nie pomagały żadne argumenty. A raczej to Kuchiki nie potrafił zakazać Hisanie wędrówek po Soul Society, bo wiedział, jakie to dla niej ważne i podczas rozmów na ten temat czuł poczucie winy swojej żony.

Ani się obejrzał, kiedy dwie, trzy wędrówki zamieniły się w dziesięć, dwadzieścia, a z czasem jeszcze więcej. Przestał je już nawet liczyć, przyzwyczaił się do tych nieobecności i często automatycznie odkładał część pracy na takie właśnie wypełnione samotnością dni.

Byakuya doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym Hisana wróciła z ostatniej już podróży do Rukongai.

* * *

_Siedział w ogrodzie na swojej ulubionej kamiennej ławie, gdzie często razem spędzali czas. Nad jego głową wisiały gałęzie wiśni, rozkładające się nad nim niczym baldachim. Nadchodziła wiosna i lada dzień miały zakwitnąć pierwsze kwiaty. Byakuya doskonale wiedział, że Hisana uwielbia tą porę i miał nadzieję, że wróci nim pojawia się pierwsze pąki. Kuchiki pamiętał również, że żona bardzo lubi kwiaty wiśni — między innymi dlatego ta część ogrodu, oprócz brzegu niewielkiego stawu, należała do jej ulubionych miejsc. _

_Spokojną, wypełnioną harmonią cisze przerwały pośpieszne kroki i już po chwili przed Byakuyą zginała się w ukłonie jedna z służących. Kuchiki zauważył, że dziewczyna wygląda na przestraszoną i zaniepokojoną. Kiedy tylko opanowała oddech podniosła nieśmiało głowę i prawie wykrzyczała na wydechu:_

_— Byakuya-sama, przed chwilą znaleźliśmy nieprzytomną Hisana-samę. Leżała na jednym z krużganków..._

_Byakuya poderwał się na równe nogi, czując jak strach paraliżuje go od środka._

— _Wezwaliście medyka? — zapytał ostrym i zimnym jak lód tonem._

_Przestraszona dziewczyna skuliła się, słysząc gniew w ustach swego pana i potulnie pokiwała głową._

— _Tak... tak jest. _

* * *

_Była krucha, tak krucha, że wydawało mu się, że zaraz roztrzaska się na milion kawałeczków. Byakuya po wcześniejszym warczeniu na służbę i ostrych słowach skierowanych do wyraźnie wystraszonego medyka z Czwartego Składu, siedział przy futonie Hisany, przyglądając się drobnym, szczupłym dłoniom i wychudzonej bladej twarzy, na której wyraźnie widział ciemne cienie pod oczami. Była wyczerpana, wymizerowana i zmęczona ciągła wędrówką — wyglądało na to, że tym razem zbytnio się zaniedbała — a ponadto stało się to, czego Byakuya obawiał się od samego początku._

_Medyk poinformował go, że Hisana zaraziła się wirusem, pochodzącym z Rukongai. Wirusem, na który nie znano skutecznego lekarstwa. Kuchiki dał lekarzowi do zrozumienia, że zapłaci każdą cenę za skuteczny lek czy jakiekolwiek próby zwalczenia choroby. Nie dawano jednak żadnej gwarancji, że Hisana wyzdrowieje._

_Byakuya patrzył na drobne ciało żony, omdlałe i wiotkie, spoczywające tuż przed nim. Nie potrafił jej obwiniać, nie teraz, nie w momencie, gdy leżała taka bezbronna i krucha, jak jeszcze nigdy. Milczał. Słyszał, jak za drzwiami służba prowadzi ciche rozmowy na temat stanu „pani Hisany". _

_Zamknął oczy i wpatrzył się w rosnące za oknem kwiaty wiśni._

* * *

_Mijały dni, które były dla niego jakimś jednym, długim koszmarem. Czuwał przy niej niemal cały czas, rozmawiał, gdy się budziła i nim sam się położył, czekał aż to ona zaśnie pierwsza. W każdej chwili czuwało nad nim widmo najgorszego, które spędzało mu sen z powiek. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu dumny Kuchiki Byakuya tak bardzo się bał. Strach paraliżował każdą komórkę jego ciała, jednak robił wszystko, by nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Lata noszenia masek się przydały — nikt nie domyślał się, że Hisana była dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko kolejną kobietą do towarzystwa lub przypadkową wybranką, która akurat spodobała się kapryśnemu członkowi szlachetnego klanu na tyle, by pojąć ją za żonę._

— _Wszystko w porządku, Byakuya-sama — mówiła Hisana za każdym razem, kiedy jej ciałem wstrząsał gwałtowny kaszel._

_W takich momentach Byakuya nie odpowiadał tylko obserwował, z bólem patrzył, jak żona próbuje ukryć przed nim to, że jej stan wcale się nie poprawia. Na jej prośbę całe dnie spędzali niedaleko ich ulubionej wiśni, która zaczynała już kwitnąć. _

— _Spójrz, zakwitł pierwszy kwiat — powiedział pewnego dnia Byakuya, wskazując dłonią różowy punkt na jednej z gałęzi. _

_Hisana uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wpatrując się w różowe płatki widoczne tuz nad jej głową. Wydawała się zamyślona i nagle nieco czymś zaniepokojona, bo uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Byakuya odwrócił się ku niej wyraźnie zaniepokojony._

— _Byakuya-sama, chciałabym się o coś prosić. Nie zdążyłam odnaleźć mojej siostry — mówiła cichym, słabym głosem. — Proszę cię, odnajdź ją i pozwól, by mogła nazywać cię bratem, bo ja nie zasługuję na to, by mogła kiedykolwiek nazywać mnie siostrą. Zostawiłam ją, Byakuya-sama._

— _Hisana! — skarcił ją lekko. Bez względu na to, ile razy powtarzał te słowa, ile razy zaprzeczał, żona nigdy nie przestawała myśleć, że nie jest godna być „siostrą Rukii". — Nic nie mów, musisz odpoczywać — dodał. _

_Ale ona kontynuowała za nic mając sobie jego zaniepokojony ton._

— _Proszę, obiecaj mi, że będziesz ją chronił całą swoją siłą, tak jakbyś był jej bratem. — Przerwała, gdyż jej ciałem ponownie wstrząsnął kaszel. — Bez względu na wszystko. _

_Pokiwał głową, przyjmując na swoje barki ciężar złożonej obietnicy. Nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, nie potrafiłby odmówić żonie, zwłaszcza teraz. Obdarzyła go swoim delikatnym uśmiechem, który zawsze wypełniał go spokojem, ale teraz nie potrafił zwalczyć szalejącego strachu._

_— Dziękuję ci za te wszystkie lata, Byakuya-sama. To było dla mnie jak najpiękniejszy sen. I przepraszam. Przepraszam, że zostawiałam cię samego i że nie umiałam odwdzięczyć ci się za to szczęście tak, jak powinnam._

_Milczał, nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. _

— _Byakuya-sama._

_Umarła kilka godzin później. Nie wzywał medyków, ni mówił nic służbie. Tylko patrzył na drobne, kruche palce Hisany — na jednym z nich dostrzegł podarowany jej przed laty pierścionek. Światło słońca odbijało się od brylantowego oczka, sprawiając, że lśniło ono, pięknym, ale delikatnym blaskiem. Tak, jak uśmiech Hisany._

_Spuścił głowę, czując łzy pod powiekami. Kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy był jeszcze małym chłopcem, ojciec powiedział mu, że członek rodu Kuchikich nigdy nie płacze. Dopiero teraz Byakuya na własnej skórze doświadczył, że to kłamstwo._

* * *

A teraz każdego dnia na nią patrzył. Widział niemalże idealną kopię Hisany, która otwierała ledwie zagojoną ranę i dodatkowo ją jątrzyła. Cień Żony podążał za nim krok w krok, kłaniał się mu z szacunkiem niemal przy każdej okazji i okazywał respekt, czyli postępował ściśle według klanowego kodeksu. Jednak to za bardzo przypominało Byakuyi to, jak Hisana mu służyła, to, jak się kłaniała, to, jak na początku na niego patrzyła.

Dlatego Kuchiki unikał Rukii, niemal na nią nie patrzył, nie zwracał uwagi, gdy nie musiał. Omijał ją, jak tylko mógł i robił wszystko, by dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej Hisanie. Nieraz docierały do niego słowa, że „nie spojrzał na swą siostrę chociażby raz." I za każdym razem zastanawiał się, czy właśnie tego oczekiwała do niego Hisana. Wiedział, że nie. Wiedział, że nie jest takim bratem, jakim powinien być.

— Rozdziel się, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Jednak teraz, kiedy arrankar, który jeszcze niedawno chciał zabić jego siostrę, znikał za zasłoną ostrzy w kształcie różowych płatków, Byakuya wiedział, że robi to, czego życzyłaby sobie żona. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie wiśnię obsypującą ich kwiatami w ogrodzie nieopodal rezydencji Kuchikich.

„Wiedziałaś, że jestem honorowy, wiedziałaś, że dotrzymam obietnicy, prawda Hisano?"


End file.
